


【我宇】【炮友记】3绳缚

by butterflyonby



Category: allby
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 00:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17838836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyonby/pseuds/butterflyonby
Summary: 【看图说话】【形象参考】《最佳团伙》林大宇





	【我宇】【炮友记】3绳缚

**Author's Note:**

> 【看图说话】【形象参考】《最佳团伙》林大宇

临近毕业，小白的事情多了起来，似乎很忙的样子，我们见面的机会依旧很少，但是关系毕竟更近了一步。通过了解我知道了他是学表演的，就问他要了一些他的作品看，他也很自豪地给我介绍讲解。在谈论这些的时候，他神采奕奕的样子，总让我忍不住想吃了他，并且每一次我也是这么干的。

我看完《最佳团伙》后，对里面他被绑拍照那段持保留意见。“这绑的也太敷衍了吧？是导演设定还是怎么着？”

“就，随便绑绑嘛，能体现出被绑票来就可以了啊。”

“这技术，真的不行。”我摇头。“不过作为你们的作品，也就马马虎虎了。”

“那得怎么绑！”小白兔感受到我的否定态度有些生气，较起真来。

我把笔记本电脑扔到一边，盯着他问道，“你想试试？”

“你还能绑出花来不成？”小白非常的不服气。

“你别说，我还真能绑出花来。”

我从床下掏出一捆红色的捆绑专用麻绳。“来，给你看看哥的手艺，把衣服脱了。”

我开始拆绳，然后对折，就这空挡小白已经脱的光溜溜地躺到床上去了。

“起来！要不说你们不行，就你这样我能绑吗？”我把他拉起来，跪立在床上，然后将麻绳挂在他的脖子上，然后依次在锁骨、乳沟、腹部以及耻骨的中间各打了一个扣，拉紧，接着将绳子分开绕至胯下，小心翼翼地避开他的阴茎和睾丸，使绳子从两侧夹住这部分，然后在他的菊穴处打了一个结，固定好位置后一边上拉一边在与体前对应的地方打结，一直上移到他的背部，穿过他脖子后方的绳圈。

我拽了拽，问道：“紧吗？”

“嗯，还行。不过，你这叫捆绑吗？”

“没文化，这才刚开始。”

我把两股绳子分开左右，从他的腋下绕回到身前，分别横向穿过胸前的绳缝，呈侧V型将长绳固定，乳房夹在绳中。长绳回到后背亦是从绳缝中穿过，再次回到他的腹部，如同上面一样，中间的绳缝被拉扯开，露出他的肚脐。

最后一次绕回到他的后背时，我一边整理各个绳圈的位置，一边收紧，并捉住他的双手，从上至下一并缠绕绑在了他的身后，在他的翘臀上搭着。

“你挣扎一下试试？”

小白动了动，本不觉得什么，可是加剧挣扎时绳子摩擦刺激着自己的重要部位，便不敢再动了。

我把润滑液滴在他的穴口处，用绳结轻轻地摩擦着，时不时地按压，当绳结被菊穴吞没时，他的前端由于绳子的拉紧而开始变硬。

我伸手抓住他的阴茎，带着润滑液轻揉着，柱端与小白一样，开始将头昂起。我左手一紧一松地抓着，右手则将穴内的绳结拉出，换成中指插了进去。小白的菊穴由于我的入侵而收缩着，我的手指抽插着，由一根变为两根，每次抽离都把手指大大的分开狠狠地刮着他嫩软的内壁，插入时并拢直捣他的敏感点。在我的戏弄下，快感直接冲向他的前端，铃口不断涌出透明的黏液，眼看就要高潮了。我大力按住，不让他射出来。

“啊……啊啊……放开啊……”小白扭动着细腰，颤颤地叫道。

我并未放开紧握住他前端的手，后面的手在他的菊穴内手指由两根增加到三根，不再抽插，而是顶住他的那一点激烈地来回扭转。“啊啊啊啊啊啊……”小白叫得更大声，眼看双腿酸软跪立不住要扑倒，我忙腾出前面的手拽住他身后的绳子向后拉，体内的手指反而顶得他更用力，使得他终于一阵痉挛后射了出来，精液划出了一道美丽的弧线落在了前方。

太迷人了。

还没有让他度过不适期，我就抽出了我的手指将我的肉棒插了进去。小白的臀部颤抖着，身体扭动着，欲拒还迎地靠向我，直到我整根没入，满足地呼了一口气。

“嗯……嗯嗯……啊……”小白整个身体无力地靠在我的身上，我只能小幅度地抽插。我双手伸到他的胸前，扯动两边侧V型的绳子，让绳子平行夹住他的乳头挤压，早已硬挺的乳头在绳子的摩擦下娇艳欲滴，红得让人心动。越过他的肩膀，我看到他刚才释放过后疲软的阴茎再次抬起了头。

“哥哥……”小白娇喘着，扭动着身子，在我身上蹭着，无助地摇晃着头。双手被缚在身后着实让他行动不便，然而这种紧束给予的刺激让他更加兴奋。

我慢慢地将肉棒抽出，又猛地顶向深处，这深度的抽插使得小白后庭产生阵阵收缩，每一次深插都紧紧地夹住我的肉棒，像是要把我夹射一般。

我双手下移来到他的阴部，并没有用手去攥住他的阴茎，而是一前一后拽住夹住他阴茎和囊袋的绳子，扯着绳扣开始来回拉扯。

“啊……啊啊啊……哥哥……我……不行……啊啊……”小白娇吟出声，麻绳在大腿内侧和阴部外侧摩擦着，他的整根阴茎翘起，在没有任何触碰下猛地涌出大量粘液，他大口地喘着粗气，胸部剧烈地上下起伏着。菊穴外的绳扣同时刺激着他的菊穴和我的肉棒，每一次略过我的肉棒就更硬一些，撑着他的菊穴就收缩的更紧，带动着肠壁蠕动紧紧地包裹着我的肉棒，绞动着，吮咂着。

“嘶……”我倒抽了一口气，没想到这个小妖精不仅上面的嘴会吸，下面的嘴更会吸，差点就要被他吸干了。我忙将肉棒抽出，失去填充的菊穴不满地收缩着，小白也无助地抽泣着。

我把他放倒在床上，被束缚的少年双腿大开，手掌托着自己的屁股，弓起腰部，菊穴一张一翕，将自己送到我的面前。“呜呜……哥哥……给我……”

我真的无法拒绝他这楚楚可怜的请求，将肉棒再次插入他的小穴。他的小穴再次被撑到极致，猛烈地收缩着。在我拼命的撞击下，他再一次弓起腰部迎合着着我的侵入。

身下的可人儿皮肤开始泛红，与身上的绳缚相映成趣。我握住他的阴茎继续律动，而次次的撞击让夹于身体与床垫之间的绳结刺激着他整个的身体。这前后上下同时的快感让小白哭叫着，挣扎着，死死地咬住我的肉棒，让我情不自禁地加快了速度，随着冲刺将滚烫的精液射入他的体内深处。

伴着我炙热的释放，这突如其来的刺激让小白全身发抖，哆哆嗦嗦地也喷了出来，肚皮上，胸膛上，包括红艳艳的麻绳，也挂上了几滴浓白的精液，仿若点点的梅花盛开在上。

小白虚弱地瘫软在床上，无力地喘息着。我舔舐着他的阴茎，然后一路向上，将他的精液舔干净。他的身上已经出了一层薄汗，在粉红的皮肤上逐渐凝结，我贪婪地呼吸着他精液与汗液混合的味道，仿佛吸入了春药一般，身下再次开始躁动。

我扶起小白，让他再次靠在我的身上，解开他双臂的束缚，帮他按摩着刚才被压在身下有些僵硬了的双臂。他轻闭着双眼，感受着血液的再次畅流。他诱人的双唇半合着，我侧起身吻上那柔软的唇瓣，撬开牙关，舌头在他的口腔内灵活地搅动着，越吻越激烈，当我满足地分开时，他的双颊早已通红，眼角也渗出了情欲所带来的泪珠。

我回坐到他的身后，用双腿拢住他的双腿，将他圈在怀内，继续揉着他的胳膊，逐渐就把手移动到了他的胸前，将我刚才扯紧麻绳撑开，让乳尖得以解脱。而被麻绳夹紧了的乳尖依旧挺立在他的胸前，敏感地我一碰他的身体就跟着一哆嗦，电击一般把麻酥感从乳尖扩散到整个身体。

我一遍又一遍地挑逗着他的乳尖，还有绳间裸露出来的光滑肌肤，一次又一次的刺激使得他呼吸越来越急促，身体扭动着却躲不开我的袭击。终于还是抓住我的双手，睁开眼来祈求地看着我，说，“哥哥，太刺激，不要了吧。”

他这可怜样分明是在勾引我，因为怀中的人刚才在扭动时将屁股贴着我的肉棒后就不再动了，反而轻轻地摆动腰肢，让我俩更加的贴近。

我闪离开来，他摔倒在床上，“哎哟”一声，却带出了媚药一般的声色。我将他翻转过来，拽着绳子将他提起，啪地一巴掌拍在屁股上，“趴好了！”

小白听话地翘起屁股，将头埋在胳膊中间，乖巧地趴好，由于刚才的一巴掌，被拍的地方开始泛红，身体微微地颤抖着。

小白的身体线条很好看，两条长腿跪在床上，将背腰臀滑出了一个完美的弧度，再加上红色麻绳捆绑出的拘束感，让我肆虐的欲望再次抬头，又一次顺畅无阻地进入了他的身体。

我狂性大发，钳住他的细腰一次次的冲击着，时不时地拍着他的臀部，随后扯着他颈部的绳结强迫他抬起了头，小白抓紧了床单，发出了比平日更为隐忍的呻吟，汗珠布满整个背部。他无力地摇着头，像是真的无法忍受我的侵入，但是同时却随着我的抽插无意识地摆动着臀部，享受绳子摩擦皮肤与肉棒摩擦内壁身体内外同时收到的极致快感。

他是那么的妖艳，引人犯罪。我的撞击逐渐失控，整根的没入，整根的抽离，每一次的拍击都让人为之癫狂，我低沉地嘶吼，将小白再次拉扯起身，用力地贯穿他，他也挺直了身子，夹紧双臀死死地咬住我，我俩同时到达顶峰，被欲望的火焰燃尽一切。

等知觉再次回归，我们俩已是双双摔倒在了床上。我扶起小白，轻轻地抚摸着他，但仍未给他解开身体上的束缚。待得他逐渐恢复意识，我已经帮他擦干净，看他自己在身后摸索着想解开绳索，我按住了他。

“你知道吗？”我在他耳边蛊惑道，“龟甲缚最大的特点是不限制四肢活动，可以缚着出门。难得玩一次，要不要套上外套，咱俩出去走走？”

**Author's Note:**

> 能看得出是龟甲缚+潦草的后手缚么？


End file.
